


Bad

by squvsh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Trauma can cause a lot of things in a victim, sometimes even making them more depressed.





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those of you who think Nick Amaro is hetero. (not really sorry)

It was dark, the moon clouded over. Thunder rolled in the distance. It was just one of those nights.

“You should just step down and talk to me. We can make this better.” A voice. No, that was Nick.

“Make it better...I tried...” Andrew said, staring out over the edge of the building. He was balanced. 

“Andrew, whatever happened, this won’t solve it.” Nick’s voice shook slightly. He was afraid. He didn’t move forward, not wanting to risk it.

Sirens. They were working fast 30 stories down to set up the net and the inflatable just in case he fell.

“I’m just...tired, Nick. Every time I try to sleep, I see him, hear his...his laugh... I don’t want that...” He was crying, his vision blurry. Nick’s heart ached.

“We’ll get you someone to help get that out of your head. Mira, you can’t do this though. This? You’ll hurt people. You’ll...you’ll hurt me...” 

He didn’t have to admit how he felt, but he felt like it would maybe help talk him down. 

“You?” Andrew glanced over his shoulder. Nick nodded and took a small step forward. He had taken his gun off, only wearing his shirt, jacket, pants and shoes. He didn’t need them for this. “How could you feel for me...damaged goods...” 

“I’m not perfect, but I do like you. Ever since we first met, you... You stood out. Your hair, your eyes... When you smile, I want to see that smile all the time. Your voice when you talk and sing, I love those things...” Nick was crying too, brushing away his tears. “My kids? They ask about you. I tell them how amazing you are, how the coffee you make me every morning is perfect. I would miss that.”

Andrew turned around to look at Nick, sniffling. 

“Please, Andrew.” Nick held out his hand. “Para mi significas el mundo...”

Andrew hesitated but took Nick’s hand, letting out a choked sob as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“Lo siento...” Andrew murmured, clinging to Nick’s shirt as he cried, tears soaking through his shirt. Nick shook his head, just holding him as they stood there. Rain began to fall and Nick took his jacket off, wrapping it around Andrew before he took his face in his hands, gazing at him.

“I love you...” He said softly. Andrew looked up at him, sniffling. “I mean that.” 

“I love you too.” Andrew said, wiping away his own tears. Nick smiled softly and leaned down to gently kiss him.

“Let’s go. I’ll stay with you the whole time.” Nick said when he pulled away. Andrew nodded and held his hand as Nick led him off the roof and down the stairs. Getting out of the building, they went to an ambulance so the paramedics could check for any injuries.

“You did good, Nick.” Olivia said. 

“I was just honest.” Nick shrugged, watching as Andrew answered questions. “He needs me so I’m gonna be there for him.” 

Olivia understood and was glad that Nick could do that. She sighed and watched as Nick went to him again, seeing Andrew smile at him. The worst was over.

Andrew stayed with Nick in his apartment since he wasn’t allowed to be on his own in case his mental health declined again. Nick was happy with that, making sure he did his therapy and took his medication. Thankfully he had vacation hours from the coffee shop and was using them plus his sick leave until he felt able to go back to work.

Nick saw progress. Andrew was happy, smiling and able to sleep most nights. He opened up about his trauma, able to help get the guy locked up and that helped Andrew to recover. 

“Andy, I got a surprise for you.” Nick said one day when he came home. Andrew looked up from his spot on the couch, blowing on his toenails to help the black polish dry.

“A surprise?” He asked, closing he bottle of polish and setting it on the coffee table. Nick nodded, holding something behind his back. Andrew stood up and walked over. 

“Eyes closed and hold your hands out.” Nick said. Andrew pouted but did as he was told, furrowing his brow at the fuzzy feeling. “Open.” 

He slowly opened his eyes and gasped. “Puppy!” He said excitedly, grinning as he went to sit back down, cradling the fluffy brown and white puppy in his arms. “Oh he’s so cute!”

“I talked to your therapist. She said it would be good to get you an emotional support animal.” Nick said as he sat down next to him. Andrew kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Nick. Thank you so much.”

He continued to smile, cooing and loving his puppy.

Nick was happy to see Andrew smile. He was glad to be able to make him smile. This was much better than he could have ever imagined.


End file.
